


Silver Bells

by jonogender



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, But their gfs love then, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Mortal AU, The grace siblings are dorks, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonogender/pseuds/jonogender
Summary: "They're fucking dorks." Piper chuckled. "No we're fucking dorks." Reyna raised one of her eyebrows."Ha! Yeah we are. But they're pretty hot dorks."A cute winter fic with Reyna, Thalia, Jason and Piper.w





	

Reyna looked out the window in her and Thalia's kitchen. The woods surrounding the couple's home were covered in snow. Thalia was outside with her brother and Reyna's best friend, Jason. The two of them were having a snowball fight. Thalia was a blur of black against the white landscape, moving around quickly and hitting Jason with two snowballs at a time. Jason on the other hand was easier to see, he wasn't suited for the snow at least not as much as Thalia. Thalia could be anywhere and it would be like she lived there her whole life in about a week. Reyna smiled, it was one of the many many reasons she fell in love with Thalia. 

"Aw they're adorable." Piper, Jason's girlfriend, come up behind Reyna and looked at the siblings with her.

"They are." Reyna nodded in agreement.

"They're fucking dorks." Piper chuckled. 

"No we're fucking dorks." Reyna raised one of her eyebrows.

"Ha! Yeah we are. But they're pretty hot dorks."

"Nah, they're just adorable. Sometimes Thalia reminds me of a puppy." Reyna smiled at a memory of Thalia jumping on her and saying that she was dying from the lack attention.

"Jason's the same. Especially when he wants something and looks at me all sad like." Piper said, smiling.

"Must be a family thing." 

"Looks like our dorks are coming inside." Piper said, pointing at the brother and sister duo who were now walking back towards the cabin. 

"I'll get them some hot chocolate." Reyna said, making her way towards the cabinets.

She had only just gotten out the the milk when two laughing snow covered Graces came in. 

"Damn, Reyna that's so domestic of you. Making me and baby Jay hit cocoa." Thalia said between laughs.

"Well one of us was bound to turn domestic, and you, my wild woman, was not going be the one to do so." Reyna stuck her tongue out at Thalia as she put two mugs of well cold chocolate into the microwave.

"At least I'm not as childish as you." Thalia teased.

"I'm four years younger than you and your more childish."

Thalia laughed and agreed that she was far more childish.

"You're both dorks." Piper said. 

"Indeed we are. But as are you and Jason." Reyna pointed out.

 

******

Reyna curled up against Thalia. "Tomorrow will be our second Christmas together. How strange is that?" Reyna asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"Very strange. And it'll be our fourth Christmas knowing each other. That first Christmas was strange." Thalia giggled.

"Oh god...don't remind me. I was dating Jason at the time, it's not something I wish to remember." Reyna said. Reyna shuddered, she had eventually realized she and Jason had dated only because people kinda pressured them into doing it.

"When I showed up at Jason's door you had thought he had been cheating on you." 

"But then you had the baby photo and said that you were his older sister. That you've been looking for him since you were kicked out of your home for being gay when you were fifteen." Reyna said.

"And he couldn't believe his eyes. Since he was ten the last he saw me. And on Christmas day too. I told him that when they kicked me out, our step mom had sent me on a trip to New York with some employee of our dad's and that employee was told to lose me in the streets of New York City." A tear ran down Thalia's face.

"She was a wicked woman. And half a year after meeting you I broke up with Jason. About a year and a half later I woke up in your arms, in my bed naked as the day I was born." Reyna wiped the tear off of Thalia's cheek.

"Best drunken sex ever. Well it was until the next time we were drunk and fucked." Thalia snorted.

Reyna thought back to that morning. Thalia had laughed at her bed head and called her a freak in bed. Reyna had glared at her for a second and then join her in her laughing fit.

"Go back a few years and tell me that was how I would meet the love of my life and I would think you were mentality ill or trying to mess with me." Reyna said.

"Go back a few years and tell me that I would live in a cabin in the woods of Michigan with a beautiful wife who makes me hot chocolate." Thalia kissed Reyna's neck. 

****

Jason...come closer, I'm cold." Piper whined to her boyfriend. 

"Piper, we're as close as can be." Jason said.

Piper tried to snuggled against him more but it was a failed mission. 

"Fucking white people and your cold houses." Piper grumbled.

"Piper, I've been to your house. It's colder than this."

"That's because I have a lot of blankets and sometimes forget to pay bills on time." Piper smiled against his chest.

"...you know you're feet are like ice blocks." Jason laughed.

Piper playfully kicked his leg. "You know, you're sometimes an ass." 

"I learned from the best."

"Good comeback Grace, I've taught you well." Piper snorted.

"Oh hush you." Jason said.

"You have, when I first meet you, you would never talk about to a lady." Piper teased him. It was true, he was a dorky history major who lost his glasses all the time when they first meet- and he still was. 

*****

Piper wrapped her arms around Jason. His Christmas sweater was as ugly as Leo, her best friend. Actually no, that would be an instult to the sweater, the sweater was just the ugliest sweater ever.

Her siblings would probably die at the sight of it, if it wasn't Jason wearing it. Sadly her brother, Mitchell and her sisters, Drew and Lacy, thought he was hot for a nerd.

"You know, I think that I never want to let go of you." Piper whispered to him. 

"Whose the dork now?" Jason asked. 

Piper snorted. "Both of us. But you're the bigger dork." Piper said as Talia and Reyna came into the living room with hot chocolate and the stuff to make smores.


End file.
